


Fight Me

by Nerukimi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Loves Pillows, Dean is childish, Dean wants to fight everyone lol, M/M, Nurse Castiel, Openly Bisexual Dean, Patient Dean, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerukimi/pseuds/Nerukimi
Summary: When Dean gets sick, Sam insists that he go to the hospital. And holy shit, the nurse is pretty hot.
I based it off of a tumblr post, so if the plot seems familiar, either this has been done already or your mind-goblins remember seeing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know much about diseases, so that's why I didn't name what Dean has. It's probably along the lines of pneumonia, though. I hope you enjoy it!

If you mentioned it to his face, he'd deny it. But Dean loves pillows, which was why he was currently buried under a mountain of them. After getting sick with God-knows what about a week ago, he finally succumbed to Sam's nagging and checked into the nearest hospital. And when he found out that there was a basically limitless pillow supply, he went all out. 

"Mr. Winchester, I need to take your vitals," a deep ~~and hella sexy~~ voice stated, slightly muffled by all the pillows. Dean internally groaned. He was extremely comfortable, and the thought of moving seemed too much trouble.

"Fight me." 

"Maybe later," Dean heard the voice chuckle as the pillows started disappearing, letting Dean see the nurse. Holy shit. He had messy dark hair, and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. And the rest of what Dean could see looked great, like his adorable face, and his broad ass shoulders- No, Dean didn't care how hot this guy looked, he would fight him.

~~~

Dean was still in the pillow mountain, though now with his face visible, when the nurse returned. 

He attempted to utter the same threat as before. "Fight m-hahgackruuh" Dean coughed, his chest feeling horribly tight. His eyes widened as he struggled to breath, hacking and coughing until at last his breath came back. Dean looked up bleary-eyed at the nurse.

The nurse simply smiled. "No, I won't fight you. You'd probably win."

Dean wanted to fight him so bad.

~~~

When Dean was finishing getting dressed to leave, he noticed the cup of coffee the nurse had left him. As he picked it up to drink it, he saw a card stuck to the bottom of it. It had a phone number on it, along with a message.

"Fight me? ~Castiel." He read out loud as Sam walked into the room.

"Who's Castiel?" Sam asked.

Dean blushed slightly, then shrugged, showing Sam the card. "My nurse, I guess. Must have accidentally seduced him with my drool and terrible lungs."

That earned a laugh from Sam. "Well, call him and fight him after we get home, ok."

And that's exactly what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they do fight.  
>  _WITH THEIR LIPS_
> 
> On a more serious note, this is my first published fanfiction, and I hope I did alright. I don't plan on continuing this, but for everyone familiar with Miraculous ~~It's this hella french cartoon that has a shit load of shipping fuel~~ , I may be publishing a Halloween-oriented fanfiction for that soon.


End file.
